Amour fantôme
by Aura Tenshi
Summary: AU. Une classe de jeunes lycéens part en voyage scolaire à Kyôto. Lors de la visite du sanctuaire du Fushimi Inari, Hiei fait une mystérieuse rencontre. Et si cette personne n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être?... Yaoi, HieixKurama
1. voyage à Kyoto

Challenge Halloween : Amour fantôme

Bonnes vacances mina-san me revoici comme promis (pour ceux qui ont lus le chapitre deux de Hikari no Tenshi) pour mon challenge spécial Halloween. Je me laisse toutes les vacances pour réaliser ma fan fiction j'entends déjà ma mère me dire que je ferais mieux de réviser mes maths.

Encore une fois j'écris du Yu Yu Hakusho, je crois que je ne pourrais pas m'en lasser. Et pour ne pas changer le couple principal sera Hiei x Kurama. Donc pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas, attention Shônen ai / yaoi alerte ! Si vous n'aimez pas, allez bien gentiment vous faire sucer le sang par un vampire.

De plus ceci est une alternative universelle, mon tout premier en plus. Les personnages présents seront normalement des humains « normaux » (à moins que je vienne à en décider autrement). Bon ça c'est fait il me reste encore quoi.

Voix inconnue : « le Disclaimer

Ah oui c'est vrai. Yu Yu Hakusho ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, alors laissez moi déprimer en paix.

Chapitre 1 (car cela ne sera sûrement pas un One shoot) : voyage à Kyoto

Je regardais la pluie qui venait frapper contre la vitre du véhicule avec une expression de pur ennui affiché sur mon visage. Combien de temps ce voyage allait encore durer ? Et surtout quand est-ce qu'ils allaient enfin tous se la fermer?!

Je détestais les voyages scolaires. Non je les haïssais plutôt. Je haïssais le fait de rester assis dans un bus pendant des heures avec vingt huit autres élèves que je détestais et qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que hurler, courir dans tous le bus pour aller raconter la dernière info soi-disant « super méga importante » à leurs amis qui étaient assis à l'autre bout du véhicule ou d'écouter la musique de leurs baladeurs au maximum. Si au moins leur musique était bonne. Mais non, ils étaient vraiment irrécupérables.

Je resserrais ma prise sur l'accoudoir de mon siège, si jamais encore UNE SEULE boulette de papier venait ne serait-ce que frôler la pointe de mes cheveux, je leurs ferais bouffer la paperasse jusqu'au DERNIER CONFETTI ! Pourquoi avais-je accepté de participer à ce stupide voyage de trois jours à Kyoto. Visiter des temples ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça. Mais Pourquoi avais-je accepté trois jours complets en compagnie de personnes que je voyais déjà presque toute la semaine et que je ne pouvais absolument pas blairer!?

« Hiei ? »

J'arrêtais d'en vouloir à la Terre entière pendant quelques secondes et dirigea mon regard dans la direction de la douce et féminine voix qui m'avait appelé. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleu vert attaché en une queue de cheval avec un petit ruban rose pale assortit à sa robe qui était de la même couleur et ornée de petits rubans et de dentelle blanche, se tenait devant moi. Sa peau était pale mais le plus intrigant était ses yeux rouge rubis qui contrastaient étrangement avec son allure de petite poupée.

_Hn voilà la raison_. Je fis signe à la jeune fille de s'asseoir à côté de moi car la place était vide. Personne n'était assez fou pour s'approcher à moins d'un mètre à moins d'être suicidaire. Elle, elle était la seule personne que j'acceptais à mes côtés car, malgré le fait que nous étions littéralement aussi différents que le jour et la nuit, nous étions frères et sœurs. Jumeaux pour être exact.

Tandis que ma sœur portait des vêtements de couleurs claires, j'étais vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds. Une veste noir que j'avais balancé sur le siège devant moi. Je souriais machiavéliquement, par ce seul geste, j'avais fais fuir son occupant. Un t-shirt noir, un pantalon noir orné de chaînes et de ceintures, des bottes noires et des gants…noirs. Seul l'étoile blanche dans mes cheveux et les mes yeux rouges sang n'étaient pas de la couleur des ténèbres.

« Tout va bien Hiei ? » Me demanda-t-elle « Tu t'ennuis à ce point?

-Mortellement. Et toi ? » Lui répondis-je.

« Oh, les filles et moi regardions Yusuke jouer aux cartes contre Azra. »

Hn, la bande à Tenshi. Je les trouvais étranges ceux là. « Yusuke a perdu je suppose ? » Ce type est imbattable.

Yukina rit doucement « Oui il a perdu la moitié de son argent en pariant contre lui. Le pauvre Yusuke ce fait sermonner par Keiko en ce moment. »

Sermonner, pensais-je, elle veut plutôt dire que cette espèce de furie qui lui sert de petite amie est en train de lui hurler dessus à plein poumons tout en le frappant avec une massue de cent tonnes sortie tout droit de city hunter.

« YUUUKINAAA-SAAAN!!! »

Oh non, kami-sama pitié, non. Ce cri suraigu appelant le nom de ma sœur ne peu appartenir qu'à une seule personne. La seconde raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu participer à ce voyage (la première était que ma sœur avait insisté), baka-sama, alias Kuwabara Kazuma. Malheureusement ce type avait le coup de foudre pour ma sœur et ne cessait de lui confesser son amour éternel. Heureusement pour moi, ma jumelle est bien trop innocente et naïve pour comprendre ses avances. Mais bon, je ne veux pas tenter le risque qu'il se passe quelque chose que je pourrais regretter pendant mon absence. Si jamais cette face de babouin, et encore je fais offense à cette race, ne posait qu'une seule de ses sales pattes sur ma sœur, je peux lui assurer qu'il préférera foncer tout droit en enfer plutôt que de subir ma colère.

Je me concentrais sur la réalité pour m'apercevoir que cette tête d'imbécile avait pris les deux mains de ma sœur dans les siennes et était repartit dans ses grandes déclarations d'amour. Il était de mon devoir de grand frère, même si je ne l'étais que de trois minutes, de mettre un terme au supplice qu'endurait Yukina. « Baka » lâchais-je simplement, sachant que c'était bien suffisant.

J'obtenus l'effet voulus, il lâchât les mains de Yukina pour venir s'en prendre à moi« Tu peux répéter sale teigne ? »

Je croisais les bras devant moi et détournais les yeux vers la fenêtre pour bien lui faire comprendre que je préférais admirer le paysage qu'on voyait à peine à cause de la pluie plutôt que sa sale tronche de cake. « Je disais simplement que c'était calme avant que tu te ramènes. » Lui répondis-je en soupirant.

Ça y est. Il a tourné rouge et va se mettre à hurler. Je l'avoue, le mettre sur les nerfs m'éclate grandement « Teme ! Tu vas voir sale nabot ! » Nabot ? Cet imbécile ne s'est même pas rendu compte que j'avais grandis ces deux dernières années et que je fais seulement une tête de moins que lui maintenant ? Ce qui est plutôt pas mal étant donné que lui c'est un géant. Voilà aussi pourquoi je ne peux pas le voir.

Enfin ? J'allais lui répondre quelque chose comme ''je préférerais être verticalement contrarié que de me retrouver avec ta face'' quand Monsieur Urameshi Yusuke arriva à la rescousse suivit de sa chère et tendre Keiko, qui je dois préciser est encore sur le point de piquer une crise.

« Allons, allons du calme les mecs !» Yusuke tu me piques mon fun, t'en paye le prix.

« Alors détective » Demandais-je sarcastiquement« on se fait étaler aux cartes à ce qu'il parait ? »

Yusuke passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux « Complètement ! Ce mec est une vraie machine à tuer !

-Hn évidement. Il est presque invincible avec ces dragons.

-Comment tu connais son jeu ? » Demanda le Yusuke étonné « Je croyais que ce jeu t'intéressais pas.

-Le jeu non, les cartes oui. C'est moi qui lui fournis ses cartes. » Enfin d'une manière pas très légale, mais personne n'est obligé de le savoir. Yukina croit que je travaille dans un magasin de jeu.

-Nani?! » S'exclama Yusuke « Tu vends des cartes et tu ne le dis pas à ton pote?!

-Peut être parce que t'as pas de quoi te les payer » Lui répondis-je dédaigneusement.

« Et comment il gagne tout cet argent ? » Demanda-t-il. Stupide.

Je souriais. « En dépouillant les nuls dans ton genre »

Yusuke était sur le point de répondre quand Botan arriva en sautillant. Qu'es-ce qu'elle avait encore cette folle ? « On est bientôt arrivé ! On est bientôt arrivé ! » S'exclamait elle. Hn, pas de quoi s'affoler c'est une sortie à Kyoto, pas un concert de Visual Key non plus. Et si je m'amusais à pourrir un peu l'ambiance ? « Hn. Tu seras moins enthousiaste quand tu apercevras des soldats sur le bord de la route et que tu te réveilleras dans une salle sombre pour t'apercevoir que notre cher prof principal que nous avons si bien malmené l'année dernière, à décidé de se venger de son ancienne classe de première en nous faisant participer à un Battle Royale. »

Tout le monde me fixaient du regard et ils éclatèrent de rire : « Hiei tu vois tu peux être drôle quand tu veux » Ts, fous toi de moi détective.

Mais tout le monde se tue lorsqu'ils virent un camion de l'armée passer notre bus.

++ xx ++

Après plusieurs heures de route, nous arrivâmes enfin à Kyoto. Quoi ? Vous aviez vraiment cru que l'on s'était fait piéger dans un Battle Royale ? Non ça c'est pour une autre fanfiction.

Je soupirais, une minute de plus dans cet enfer roulant et je faisais un massacre général. Le prof faisait l'appel. Hn, comme si l'un de nous avait disparu subitement pendant le trajet, stupide. Ensuite il nous expliqua que nous allions tout d'abord déposer nos affaires à l'hôtel et être répartis dans les chambres. Génial j'apprends que j'allais devoir cohabiter avec trois autres personnes.

Après un quart d'heure et après avoir appris que je partageais ma chambre avec le détective, Koenma le petit ami de Botan et à mon plus grand malheur, l'autre imbécile; Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre premier lieu de visite, le sanctuaire de Fushimi Inari.

Arrivé à destination, on commença à nous expliquer que le temple était dédié à la déesse du riz, des récoltes et du saké, Inari. Je levais mes yeux au ciel, comme si on ne la savait pas déjà tout ça. Il nous expliqua ensuite qu'il fut construit en 711 sur la colline Inari-yama par la famille coréenne Hata et qu'il fut au départ dédier à Uka no Mitama, qui était le dieu de l'agriculture. Qu'il fut transporté en 816 par le moine Kukai et reconstruit en 1499. Bref, barbant. Si au moins ce prof savait rendre son explication un minimum vivante.

Je regardais autour de moi. A part Yukina, toute polie qu'elle était, ainsi que cette intello de Keiko et ce fanatique de temple shintô Koenma; personne n'écoutait ce que racontait le prof. Kuwabara dormait et Yusuke essayait de lancer des cailloux dans sa bouche qui était grande ouverte. Quand aux autres, ils étaient complètement ailleurs.

Quelque chose de rouge sur ma droite attira mon regard. Tout se passa très vite mais j'eus l'impression que le temps c'était figé. Une magnifique silhouette aux cheveux flamboyants écoutait le professeur avec attention. D'ailleurs c'était une fille ou un mec. A en juger par son kimono de cérémonie blanc orné de roses rouges et de renards dorés qui dansaient, je dirais une fille mais…

Je perdis toute pensée cohérente lorsque la personne vint subitement me fixer avec les yeux émeraude les plus perçants que j'avais jamais vus. Mes yeux s'élargirent et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque la personne me fit un clin d'œil. Ce n'était pourtant dans mon habitude de réagir de la sorte. Elle pointa son doigt vers quelque chose derrière le professeur. Je regardais dans la direction indiquée. Je ne voyais rien à par une porte Shintô gardée par deux statues de renards.

Je regardais à nouveau la silhouette en kimono pour m'apercevoir à mon plus grand désarroi qu'elle avait disparue. Je remis un peu de temps pour réussir à me concentrer sur ce que racontait notre prof. Il disait quelque chose comme quoi le temple était gardé par des statues de renards qui seraient les messagers d'Inari et que la clé qu'ils tenaient dans leurs gueule serait parait-il celle du cellier à riz.

Le prof finit enfin son long monologue lorsque tout le monde cru qu'ils allèrent définitivement mourir d'ennui. S'apercevant que nous avions de toute évidence étés ''captivés'' par la ''magnifique'' histoire du sanctuaire du Fushimi Inari (n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit là d'élèves qui visitent des temples Shintô tous les ans depuis qu'ils vont à l'école. Donc pour eux un de plus ou un de moins…), le prof soupira et nous annonça que nous avions quartier libre et que l'on était libre de manger à l'hôtel ou en ville mais que le couvre feu était à onze heure. Et sur ce, il partit visiter le sanctuaire en nous mettant bien en garde de ne pas se promener dans la montagne du sanctuaire au crépuscule si on ne voulait pas avoir à faire à un kitsune. Hn, comme si on était encore des gamins que l'on pouvait effrayer avec des légendes débiles.

Malheureusement pour Hiei, il ne savait pas oh combien son professeur avait raison.

++ xx ++

Après avoir mit cinq minutes à réveiller Kuwabara et dix autres à attendre que lui et Yusuke aient finis de se bastonner, nous décidâmes de visiter un peu le temple, contrairement à la grande majorité des élèves qui avaient décidé de se ruer à la gare pour retourner au plus vite dans le monde civilisé alias le quartier commercial de Kyôto.

J'avais visité beaucoup de temples auparavant mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, je trouvais celui-ci spécial. Les piliers et les boiseries peints en rouge étaient accentués par les feuilles d'érables qui tombaient petit à petit des arbres. Les murs étaient décorés de paille de ris et de bandes de papier et comme le prof nous l'avait annoncé, les statues de renards gardaient un œil vigilant. C'était étrange tout de même, j'avais la sensation qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de me fixer.

Nous fîmes quelques prières, puis les filles décidèrent après un petit tour, de littéralement dévaliser les boutiques de souvenirs. Des statuettes de kitsune de toutes les formes et toutes les tailles certaines que l'on pouvait accrocher, d'autres tenant des sphères colorées. Des maneko-neko, des Bouddhas, des tanuki, des tablettes où étaient inscrites des prières, des talismans ainsi que des portes clés, des accroches portables, des grelots emplissaient les stands. Kaasan voulait qu'on lui ramène un ou deux souvenir, elle ne va pas être déçue.

Après avoir acheté la moitié des étalages nous décidâmes de prendre un goûter et justement quoi de mieux au temple d'Inari que des Inari-zushi. J'allais perdre un de mes deux sushis du renard, quand je m'aperçus qu'il n'y en avait plus qu'un seul dans ma boite. J'allais hurler après Kuwabara quand je vis qu'il était déjà occupé à se battre avec Yusuke, encore. Je regardais les autres et constatais qu'ils étaient tous occupés à discuter.

Étrange.

Je revins à ma boite de sushi pour me rendre compte avec horreur que mon deuxième Inari-zushi avait lui aussi disparu.

Ok là ça devient louche.

Je levais les yeux de ma boite et revis la splendide créature à la chevelure flamboyante se tenant devant les portes shinto qu'elle m'avait indiqué tout à l'heure. Elle me fixait intensément tout en… BOUFFANT MES INARI-ZUSHI?! Je vais l…

« Hiei tout va bien? Tu fais une drôle de tête. » Demanda Yukina, inquiète. Mince, réponds lui, réponds vite ! « Hn. Tout va bien Yukina, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Yukina-chan ! Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! » Appela Botan. Elle pouvait se montrer utile parfois.

Je refocalisai mon attention sur la porte shintô juste à temps pour voir mon voleur de sushi s'enfuir à travers l'allé de Tôri. Qui que ce soit personne ne me fait du tort et s'en sort sans en payer le prix. Je m'engageais donc à la poursuite de mon voleur.

Au fait notre professeur ne nous avait pas dit de ne pas nous aventurer dans la montagne au crépuscule ?

To be continued…

Voilà comme promis, pour les gentilles personnes qui ont lu le second chapitre de « Hikari no Tenshi » (merci et bisou à eux, surtout Kaneda qui m'a reviewer), le premier chapitre de mon challenge spécial Halloween. J'espère que cela vous à plut. Je ne suis jamais allé au Japon mais j'ai fais pas mal de recherches sur le sanctuaire de Fushimi Inari mais si il y a des erreurs soyez gentils avec moi et faites le moi savoir.

Je suis plus occupé que prévus pendant mes vacances mais rien d'insurmontable. Donc je vais faire aussi vite que possible pour publier la suite. Alors s'il vous plait, envoyez vite des petits reviews à la petite Aura pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Parce que plus la petite Aura en a, plus elle est motivée pour écrire.


	2. Tsuki no Hikari, utsutsu no yume

Voici le chapitre deux de Amour fantôme!

Le nom de ce chapitre est le titre d'une de mes chansons préférée du groupe Nightmare. c'est aussi avec celle-ci que j'ai découvert le groupe.

Merci à mon reviewer préféré, Kaneda qui a été comme toujours le premier à me répondre. Kaneda, je suis ravi de te faire autant rire et de savoir que tu n'es habituellement pas fan des AU donc le fait que tu apprécies mes fics est très rassurant pour moi. Si tu continues, je vais attraper la grosse tête! (je plaisante, continues!)

Lilirara, voici la suite comme promis. J'espère que cela te plaira.

Yami Shino : un séjour au Japon, quelle chance! tiens moi au courrant pour savoir comment cela se passe et si j'ai pas trop mal décris le temple. Et surtout fais attention au étranges rencontres!

Chapitre deux : Tsuki no Hikari, utsutsu no yume

Je courrais à travers le tunnel constitué de tôri rouge et noir. Shimatta! J'avais beau être rapide -Hn cet idiot de Yusuke m'appelait Shadow le hérisson (désolée j'ai trop joué à Sonic avec Kyûshi)- enfin bref je n'arrivais même pas à rattraper cette espèce de tête aux cheveux rouges qui portait pourtant un kimono de cérémonie qui n'avait pas dût être fabriqué à saint léger, bordel! Mais d'où je sors cette expression moi? Peu importe, si je n'accélérais pas un peu la cadence, il allait même finir par me semer.

J'arrivais à une intersection de Tôri et ce qui devait arriver arriva, j'avais perdu mon voleur de Inari sushi. Ok, droite ou gauche?

Je vis un moine descendre du tunnel de gauche. Je détestais demander de l'aide mais je n'avais vraiment pas le choix. « Hé! » Interpellais-je l'homme tout en m'approchant de lui « Vous n'auriez pas vu une personne aux cheveux rouges? » Si mon voleur était passé par le même tunnel que lui, il l'aurait forcément vu.

Ayant entendu quelqu'un l'appeler, le moine leva la tête. Il m'observa et se figea quelques secondes, les yeux grands ouverts avant de filer dans le tunnel qui menait au temple principal. Quoi, il a vu un fantôme? Je sais que je ressemble à un gothique et que j'ai pas l'air très sociable au premier abord… Ok pas sociable du tout, mais quand même, je ne lui ai posé qu'une simple question! C'est pas comme si j'allais le tuer si … réflexion faite, il a bien fait de se barrer. Mais il aurait quand même put me répondre avant!

Bref le temps filait et mon voleur aussi et je ne savais toujours pas quel chemin prendre. Je devais vite me décider. Droite ou gauche? Je regardais chacun des deux tunnels et décida de prendre celui de droite. Pourquoi? Ne me demandez pas! Je le sentais, c'est tout…

Je continuais de courir et j'arrivais enfin au sommet de la montagne pour m'apercevoir que la lune c'était levée et qu'il faisait nuit. Étrange, j'aurais pourtant juré qu'il faisait encore jour il y a quelque secondes dans le tunnel. Oui j'en étais même sûr, je me rappelais encore de la lumière du crépuscule passant à travers les tôri donnant une lueur rougeâtre.

Je regardais autour de moi. Devant mes yeux s'étendait un immense champ d'herbes et de fleurs. Un chemin en terre bordé de rochers entourés de cordes et de prières ainsi que d'autres statues de renards à moitié enfouis sous les hautes herbes, traversaient le champ. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, mon voleur n'était pas dan le coin.

Décidant que je ne devais avoir aucun instinct et qu'à mon plus grand déplaisir Kuwabara était bien meilleur que moi à ce genre de chose, je fis demi-tour et m'apprêtais à repartir par le tunnel par lequel j'étais venu.

« Attend! »

Je stoppais soudainement. Quelqu'un m'avait parlé? Je me retournais, fixant la prairie mais ne vis rien, personne. J'avais dut rêver. Ce devait simplement être le sifflement du vent dans les hautes herbes. Je devais sûrement être fatigué c'est tout. De plus, Yukina devait être inquiète à mon sujet. Je devais rentrer.

« Ne pars pas! »

Cette fois j'en étais certain, quelqu'un m'avait appelé. La voix était douce mais suppliante, comme un appel à l'aide. J'examinais de nouveau l'étendue qui se présentait devant moi. Toujours rien. Je ne suis pourtant pas fou! Pensais-je. Hn au point ou j'en étais, je décidais de faire la seule chose qui me paraissait logique. Je pris le chemin et passais les deux renards qui semblaient garder l'entrée du champ.

« Viens! »

Malgré la pleine lune, je ne voyais pas à deux pas devant moi. Je voyais pourtant encore relativement bien lorsque j'étais encore au sommet des marches pavées à la sortie du tunnel de tôri. Comme pour répondre à ma demande, une lanterne illumina mon passage à environ dix pas devant moi. Lorsque je l'atteignis une seconde s'illumina à quelque mètres en avant, donnant l'impression qu'une flamme dansait au loin. Je n'aimais pas ça, cette histoire devenait de plus en plus glauque.

« Aide-moi! »

Je devais atteindre ma vingtième lanterne, je ne savais plus très bien, quand, au lieu d'une seule lampe, un cercle entier illumina ce qui semblait être le centre du champ, éclairant ce qui avait l'allure d'un immense cerisier. C'en devenait trop pour moi, mon corps allait faire demi-tour quand...

« Ne fais surtout pas ça! »

Encore cette voix. Et alors quoi? Que ce passerait-il si j'essayais de retourner sur mes pas? En me retournant, m'apercevrais-je que je n'avais fais que quelques pas, alors que je pensais avoir marché pendant ce qui avait semblé être des heures? Ou alors toutes les lumières s'éteindraient et je serais plongé dans les ténèbres les plus totales serais ainsi incapable de retrouver mon chemin? Au fond de moi, je savais que c'était se qui allait se passer si j'essayais de faire marche arrière. De plus je ne m'appelais pas Kuwabara ou Keiko. Je n'avais pas peur de mon ombre, encore moins d'un pseudo phénomène paranormal.

« Je t'en pris, aide moi! »

Je décidais donc d'avancer dans le cercle et me stoppais devant l'arbre. Je levais mes yeux vers ses branches et compris pourquoi j'en avais facilement déduis qu'il s'agissait d'un cerisier. Bien que l'on fût à la fin du mois d'octobre, les branches de l'arbre étaient en fleurs. Tous comme les rochers qui avaient bordés le chemin, le grand tronc du cerisier était entouré de cordes sur lesquelles étaient accrochées des prières écrites sur des morceaux de papier; comme si on avait voulu emprisonner un démon ou un esprit.

Je fis un pas de plus vers l'arbre et posa ma main sur son tronc et ferma mes yeux. Je sentis une étrange aura m'envahir ainsi qu'un sentiment de profonde tristesse et de désespoir. Quand je rouvris mes orbes couleurs sang, ceux-ci s'élargirent sous le choc quand ils virent qu'une main pâle et fine s'était posée sur la mienne. Je fis un bond en arrière et la retirait vivement et de manière brutale croyant que l'autre avait une forte prise dessus mais je m'aperçus qu'en réalité la main de l'autre ne faisait que m'effleurer.

« Gomen nasai! »

Je levais le regard pour voir mon voleur me regarder avec ses grands yeux émeraude illuminés par les flammes dansantes des lanternes qui nous encerclaient. Encerclaient? Je compris maintenant, ce sale petit voleur m'avait entraîné jusqu'ici dans un endroit reculé pour me piéger. Mais il s'en sortira pas comme ça « C'est bon, j'ai compris ton petit jeu! » lui dis-je sur un air de défis. Lui? Depuis quand en avais-je déduis qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Peu importe. « Dis à tes potes de sortir de leur cachette. Je vais me les faire un par un. »

Il me fixait, l'air surpris « Non tu te trompe, »dit-il « Je …

-Urusei! » Lui hurlais-je. Dans un instant de colère, je le pris par les épaules avec force et le plaqua violemment contre l'arbre, prêt à frapper. Je vais lui apprendre à ce sale petit menteur à ce foutre de moi!

« Gomen nasai! »

Au moment où j'allais lui décerner un coup dans la mâchoire, je m'arrêtais net à la vue de la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Le voleur avait tourné sa tête sur le côté, ses yeux étaient étroitement fermés, son épaule était tendue sous ma main puissante et ses deux bras fragiles essayaient de protéger son visage du poing qui menaçait de tomber.

« Go-gomen nasai… » Bégaya le jeune homme qui, ne voyant pas le coup arrivé, avait ouvert les yeux « Je-je ne voulais pas… C'est juste que j'aime les Inari sushi… et j'avais tellement faim… Gomen nasai… Je vais vous repayer!… » Il passa fébrilement ses mains autour de son cou puis avec sa main droite vint chercher quelque chose dans son kimono; puis la serra en un poing. Sa main gauche attrapa la mienne que j'avais abaissée entre temps et ouvrit son poing sur elle, y déposant un objet.

Ses mains étaient glacées comme si elles avaient été plongées dans un lac d'eau gelée. Et je réalisais que bien que nous étions presque au mois de novembre et qu'il faisait nuit de surcroît, l'air autour de nous n'était pas aussi froid qu'il aurait du être. Au contraire on pensait plutôt être pendant une douce nuit au mois de juin. Alors pourquoi des mains aussi glacées?

Je levais mon regard pour rencontrer le siens et vit que la peur que contenait ses yeux auparavant avait disparu. A la place il s'y était installé un air de contentement et presque de sérénité. « Arigatô. Votre main est chaude, cela faisait tellement longtemps. » Il tapota très légèrement sur ma main pour me faire sortir de ma transe avant de la laisser.

Je regardais moins poing qui était devenus engourdi et légèrement bleu. J'ouvris ma main et y vit une petite chaîne en argent. Je la soulevais à hauteur de mon visage et vit un pendentif qui avait la forme d'un renard à plusieurs queues. Ses yeux étaient constitués de petites émeraudes qui étincelaient à la lumière de la pleine lune. Le collier semblait très ancien et devait valoir une fortune.

J'observais de nouveau la personne devant moi. Je n'allais tout de même pas prendre un bijou qui devait appartenir depuis longtemps à la famille de ce garçon en paiement pour deux pauvres inari zushi. Bon, c'est vrai que c'était ce que je faisais d'habitude, mais la chose à l'intérieur de ma tête que les gens appelaient conscience ; mais que moi je surnommais Navi car elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire que me saouler tout comme la fée du jeu Zelda; me disait d'être clément pour cette fois. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait encore me déranger celle-là? D'habitude elle ne s'en mêlait que s'il s'agissait de Yukina, ce qui était déjà bien suffisant. Je pris un air ennuyé tout en lui tendant son objet et soupira « Hn c'est bon, tu peux reprendre ton collier. Je t'épargnerais pour cette foi. Mais n'en parle à personne. » Même si j'étais loin de chez moi, j'avais toujours une réputation à entretenir. J'aurais l'air de quoi si on venait à apprendre que j'avais fais preuve d'un minimum de clémence envers une de mes victime?

Il hocha affirmativement la tête et reprit son bien mais au moment ou je crus qu'il allait le rattacher autour de son cou, il s'élança sur moi et enveloppa ses bras atour de ma nuque. Hn, c'est pas parce que je lui ai dis que je l'épargnais pour cette fois que je ne vais pas désobéir à cette stupide fée et ne pas le réduire en charpie!

Sentant mon inconfort et ma colère se former à grande vitesse, il se retira rapidement de ce qui ressemblait à une embrassade. Il baissa la tête et ses yeux regardèrent le sol. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix n'était presque pas plus élevée qu'un murmure mais, curieusement, je l'entendis parfaitement: « Je vous en pris, acceptez ce collier. Si vous n'en voulez pas en temps que paiement de la dette que j'ai envers vous, acceptez le comme présent en gage de ma gratitude. » Hn gosse de riche. Bien éduqué et à faire de grandes phrase

« Hn d'accord, mais arrêtes de parler comme tu le fais, ça m'énerve. » Il hocha la tête en fixant le sol « Et pendant que tu y es arrêtes aussi de me vouvoyer et appelles moi Hiei. » il acquiesça de nouveau mais il ne releva toujours pas la tête. Pourquoi il fait cette tête d'enterrement et surtout **pourquoi je ressentais-je besoin d'y faire quelque chose? **Saleté de fée! « Et toi? C'est quoi ton nom? Je ferais l'effort de le retenir. » Lui demandais-je d'une façon faussement désintéressée qui pouvait s'entendre si on y faisait suffisamment attention.

Ses yeux quittèrent enfin leur passionnante contemplation du sol. Les deux émeraudes me fixaient, vacillantes, emplies de bonheur et d'espoir. Je me demandais encore une fois pourquoi, je ressentais cette drôle de sensation à le voir heureux, mais en réalité je m'en fichais « Minamino, Shuichi! » me répondit-il.

Je remarquais soudain qu'il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Le ciel n'était que ténèbres. La pleine lune avait complètement disparu et plus aucune étoile ne brillait. J'observais autour de nous pour voir que, du cercle formé de lanternes autour de nous, il n'y en avait plus qu'une seule qui était allumée et en juger par sa flamme vacillante, elle ne le serait plus pour très longtemps.

Shuichi regarda autour de lui terrifié. Apparemment, lui non plus ne s'était pas aperçut que la lumière nous avait quitté petit à petit. Mais pourquoi ce regard comme si un démon allait tout d'un coup sortir des ténèbres pour venir le chercher? Il avait peur du noir, à ce point?

« Pars. » Me murmura-t-il mais d'une intonation urgente. Je ne bougeais pas. Je ne voyais pas ou était le problème, l'obscurité n'avait jamais tué personne. « Pars! » me répéta-t-il mais plus fort cette fois ci « Tu ne comprends pas? Si tu ne t'en vas pas avant qu'il ne fasse totalement noir, **il **va t'attraper! » Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander qui allait venir, ni ce qu'il allait lui arriver car il me poussa sur le chemin que j'avais emprunté. J'allais me retourner lorsque…

« Hiei! »

Tout était soudainement redevenu clair. Après quelques secondes d'ajustement à la lumière, je regardais autour de moi et vis que j'étais revenue sur la place centrale du temple et que toute ma bande se tenait autour de moi et me regardait comme s'ils venaient de voir un fantôme.

« Nani? » Leur demandais-je irrité « qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder comme si j'avais un troisième œil au milieu du front? »

Se fut Yukina qui me répondit, elle était visiblement inquiète « Hiei tu nous tous fait très peur! Tu avais le regard fixé dans le vague, pendant presque cinq minutes! Nous t'avons appelé à plusieurs reprises mais tu ne nous répondais pas.

-Hn. Ne t'en fais pas Yukina, je pensais juste à quelque chose.

-Ouais, bah je sais pas à quoi tu pensais mec, mais ça devait être méga important! » S'exclama Yusuke en me frappant amicalement l'épaule, chose que je déteste et qu'il sait parfaitement. J'émis un grognement pour bien lui faire comprendre que s'il ne retirait pas sa main immédiatement, je ne répondrais pas de ce qui allait lui arriver. Urameshi comprit mon avertissement et ricana nerveusement en passant une main dans les cheveux et essaya de changer la conversation. « OK les gars, si on se tirait d'ici. Cet endroit est ennuyeux! »

Après quelques minutes où Tous hurlaient ce qu'ils avaient envie de faire pour que les autres entendent, Botan pleurait pour faire les magasins et profiter de l'occasion qu'elle allait avoir des porteurs; c'est-à-dire nous; et les deux idiots voulaient faire les salles d'arcades de Kyoto et surtout la tourné des bars. Que de choix! Pensais-je.

Keiko vint ensuite nous déclarer que nous étions en voyage scolaire donc culturel, qu'on la décevait grandement, bande d'inculte que nous étions et maintenant, nous allions perdre l'immense occasion de découvrir les merveilles cachées de ce temple. Mais moi je l'avais vu la seule merveille enfouie de se temple et, durant tout le trajet pour revenir à l'hôtel, je me demandais si ce que j'avais vécu dans le champ de fleurs au clair de lune était bien un rêve ou une réalité.

XoX

Après avoir été trainé dans plusieurs salles d'arcade et avoir traîné dans plus d'une dizaine de magasins de fringues par Botan, nous sommes rentrés à l'hôtel avec un Yusuke et un Kuwabara un peu éméchés après avoir bu un peu trop de saké. Et dire que je partageais ma chambre avec eux!

Nous dirent bonne nuit aux filles, ou plutôt je souhaitais seulement bonne nuit à Yukina, et rentraient dans nos chambres. Deux minutes plus tard, pendant que l'on préparait nos futons, et que les deux autres abrutis n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire qu'une bataille d'oreillers, le prof vint vérifier que l'on était tous là.

« Je vous préviens le personnel de l'hôtel aura un œil sur vous, alors si j'apprends que l'un d'entre vous est sortit pendant la nuit, il aura de mes nouvelle » Kami-sama que se prof est menaçant! Surtout avec la bave qu'il avait au coin des lèvres.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je veillerais qu'il ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré. » Ça y est maintenant c'est au tour de Koenma; lèche botte de première de montrer sa fidélité au prof. Lui aussi était très crédible avec les deux échappés de l'asile qui se bouffaient le nez derrière. Mais apparemment, le prof devait être beaucoup trop absorbé par ''la fierté de notre école'' pour s'en rendre compte.

« Le petit déjeuner sera servi à neuf heure et nous partirons à neuf heure et demi demain matin. Aucun retard ne sera toléré. Je compte sur vous pour vous occuper de ses trois énergumènes. » Énergumènes? Il m'a bien regardé ce type ? Je vais le réduire en… « Ne vous Inquiétez pas sensei, je veillerais personnellement à ce qu'ils ne perturbent pas le planning que vous avez si brillamment élaboré. » Hn, finalement c'est ce sale petit fayot que je vais me faire.

Koenma s'inclina devant le prof pour ce qui devait être la vingtième fois en moins de deux minutes, avant que notre ''sensei adoré'' ne parte pourrir la soirée de la chambre suivante. Le chouchou de l'école se tourna ensuite vers nous et s'apprêtait à parler, lorsqu'il vit la manière meurtrière avec laquelle je le fixais et blanchi considérablement. Il fit ensuite la seule chose qui allait le sauver de ma colère, il couru dans le grand placard ou étaient nos futon et décida qu'il était plus prudent pour lui qu'il y dorme la nuit.

Je me préparais à allez me coucher car si on n'avait pas éteint la lumière quand le prof repassera dans le couloir dans environ dix minutes, on aurait encore droit de l'entendre parler pendant des heures et surtout lui expliquer pourquoi son élève favori était enfermé dans un placard.

Je retirais mon t-shirt et remarqua que Yusuke me fixait avec de grands yeux ronds. Quoi, c'est pas comme si il m'avait jamais vu torse nu avant, ou avait t'il décidé qu'il en avait marre de Keiko. Dans ce cas la, non merci, qu'il se trouve quelque un d'autre! « Quoi? » Lui demandais-je froidement.

Il sortait de sa contemplation « Tu l'as eus où ce collier Hiei? » Stupide. Mais d'un côté je me sentais soulagé. « Baka » Répondis-je « il t'a fallu toutes ces années pour t'apercevoir que j'avais une hiruiseki autour du cou? Traîner avec face de macaque- La ferme sale teigne!- t'as vraiment ramolli la chose qui te servait de cervelle! Je te rappelle que ma sœur en porte une ainsi que ma mère et tout le reste de ma famille.

-Mais non Hiei, je parlais pas de ce collier là, je parlais de l'autre! Tu portes jamais de bijoux d'habitude à part ton hiruiseki, alors je me demandais qu'est-ce qui il y avait de si spécial avec le nouveau que tu portes. »

Un nouveaux collier, je crois que l'alcool était un peu trop monté à la tête du détective et que cette fois elle avait fait des dommages irréversible à son cerveau. Par réflexe, je baissais le regard sur mon pendentif.

A côté de mon hiruiseki, pendait un renard en argent aux yeux émeraude.

To be continued…

Enfin fini! (soupir) je peux vous dire que j'ai eu du mal à trouver l'inspiration, du coup je trouve certains passages pas terribles. Heureusement que ma Kyûshi était là pour me trouver deux ou trois bonnes idées qui m'ont débloquées! Donc tout le monde dis : « Arigatô Kyûshi! ».

S'il vous plait! Pitié avec C, envoyez des reviews à la petite tenshi et à ses nouvelles peluches de kitsune!

A bientôt pour la suite! Enfin j'espère...


End file.
